I'll Be There Soon
by Unsugar
Summary: His village; his world, the place where he belongs, but Ray knows this is not where he wants to be. Written for 500themes at LJ: 198 - Somewhere out there.


**Title:** I'll Be There Soon

**Author/Artist:** unsugared aka Miracchin

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Ray Kon, Stanley Dickenson/none

**Theme:** 195. Somewhere out there.

**Genre/s:** Gen

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Ray's past.

**Words:** 1348

**Summary:** His village; his world, the place where he belongs, but Ray knows this is not where he wants to be.

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Me no own anything.

* * *

Ray stepped out of his house with a sigh, looking up the night sky. Here, in his village, a clear night sky would grant them spectacular scenery of the stars scatterring on the dark blue sky.

Their guest, Mr Dickenson, had said it was hard to see such sight in the cities. He was glad he had the chance to come to their village, to meet them and to see the beautiful sceneries the villagers were able to maintain.

But what gained his interest was not the praises the kind man gave to his village; it was the main reason why he came to their secluded village in the first place.

* * *

"_Bit-beasts?"_

_The old man smiled at the confused tone the question brought. "Yes, bit-beasts. Or maybe I should call them sacred spirits, as I'm sure the way they are called here."_

_At the same time, heads turned to the altar at the front of the temple, where the Elders have put the bits the sacred spirits have resided in. "All of them?" Kevin asked, his lone eye widened in awe._

"_Yes, all of them. The White Tiger, the Black Lion, the Green Monkey, the Pink Minx and the Purple Bear; all of them are what we called bit-beasts."_

_Ray and Lee maintained their attention on the altar while the rest looked back at the old man as he continued his talk._

"_So they were used in wars before?" The question dragged the two's attention back to the discussion as Elder Lee answered._

"_Yes. They have been protecting our people for centuries, especially the great white tiger, from which our clan was named. Even now when wars have no longer disturbed our life, we still trained our children so that they are prepared to use the sacred spirits when they need to be," the Elder said, kind eyes glanced at the five children beside him, and Ray noticed the glint of pride in them._

_He ducked his head in respect as Mr Dickenson turned his attention to them, eyes looking as if he was analysing them. "And these are the children?" _

"_They are not the only ones, but these five are the best that we have; the ones who will inherit the spirits," a wrinkled hand patted Lee's spiky hair, making the boy blushed. "I supposed an introduction is needed."_

_An enthusiastic nod let him continued. "On my right here is Lee, my grandson. Sitting beside him is his younger sister, Mariah, and the far right is our distant cousin, Kevin. On my left side," Elder Lee turned his attention to Ray, a gentle smile on his face, "is Ray, best friend to my grandson, and beside him is Gary, a cousin of Kevin."_

_The five of them bowed low to their guest, finally being formally introduced. As the Elder and Mr Dickenson continued their discussion with them talking once in a while, Ray could not help but noticed the lone attention their guest sometime gave him._

_

* * *

_

Ray recalled what have been discussed earlier that day. He still remembered the enthusiastic expression their visitor had on his old face when he was shown the weapons they used with the spirits.

'_What did he call them again? Beyblade, isn't it?'_ he thought. _'But apparently they were some sort of a toy out there.'_

Listening to their unusual guest talking made Ray wonder about the world outside of their village, especially when he mentioned about other bit-beasts that could be found.

Those words intrigued Ray. He had always wanted to know if there was anything different about outside; he _at least_ knew there was a world outside of their village, since his uncle had left years ago, as well as visitors who sometimes arrived at the village.

Even until now, in a small part of his mind, he still wished he had followed his uncle. He did not have any other living relatives, and he had no other obligations.

But that was then. As he grew up, he was given the responsibilities to inherit one of the sacred spirits, and that chained him to this place. He did not even know if he could still go out of his village.

Of course, given the chance, he would definitely…

"Ray?"

A voice snapped him out of his thought as he turned to look at the man heading his way. "Mr Dickenson? I thought you are staying at Lee's house."

"Yes I am, but I asked if I can take a walk before going to bed and they said it is fine as long as I don't walk out of the village's boundary. Is it really dangerous around here?"

Ray smiled. Each time they have visitors from outside, most of them would ask the same question. "Yes, if you don't know your way around here. Even us children can not go out of the village during the night without any adult's supervision."

He blinked as the man blinked at his explanation. Was there anything wrong with what he said?

"You mean," the old man said, with a caution tone in his voice, "You are allowed to go to the forest at daytime, and without adults with you?"

The young blader did not understand the flustered look on the elder's face, and it showed in his voice. "… Yes?"

Looking at him, the man took out a cloth from his pocket and rubbed his face with it. "Oh my, living here is certainly different from I come from."

Ray perked up at that. "Really? You mean the children at the cities could not go out during daytime without adults?"

"Well, not really… You would not mind if I sit there and tell you, right?" Mr Dickenson gestured to small poach he had in front of his house.

"Yes, please! I would love to know more about the world out there!"

As Ray lead him to his house, he did not notice the small smile the man had as he watched his enthusiasm in wanting to learn about the outside world.

'_He might be the one…'_

* * *

Ray continues to watch his village from atop of the hill quietly. Down at the village, people are still celebrating; they will not notice him gone until tomorrow morning, even if _he_ is one of the celebrated ones. Having known not to have interest in celebrations helps him for that.

* * *

"_Are you sure, Ray? I can help, but there might be no turning back for you if you do this, especially without the Elders' permission…"_

_Ray cut off the older man's words. "Which is something I will never get. They rarely let people leave the village, and now that I've been chosen to wield one of the Spirits, it would be impossible. I might return to this village, this is where I belong, but for now… I want a chance to see the outside world. Even if it means being deemed a traitor by them. And I am aware that I am being selfish."_

_The man sighed. He had learned to expect at least this from the stubborn boy. "Very well, since you have made up your mind. But you don't have to worry about everything else," he smiled warmly, surprising Ray for a moment, "Until you find a place you can truly belong, I will be taking care of you, Ray."_

_Ray smiled. "Thank you very much, Mr. Dickenson. If you need me in any way, I will not hesitate to help."_

_

* * *

_

"… You won't be mad at me for my decision, right?" Ray looks down at his white-coloured blade, asking the Spirit residing in its core. The golden glow coming from it that answered him helps to lighten his heart, telling him it will follow him no matter where he goes.

"Then, shall we go?" Ray turns his back to the village that was once his only world, for now accompanied only by the soft purring only he can hear deep inside his heart.

Soon, he will be out there, venturing into the world he has once only dreamed to be in.

* * *

**A/N:** And… done! I like this fic, it some sort of warming me up when I think about this part of Ray's past. It is not hard writing this, since most would have probably known why Ray left his village. I just put in my thoughts on how Ray's thoughts lead to this decision, and I hope no one minds that.

Thank you for reading, and comments are appreciated.

Unsugar


End file.
